


Viernes 13

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Injuries
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hablando de muertes, Wolfram, Yuuri, ¿cuál piensan que va más con ustedes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viernes 13

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita en el año 2011, con errores y posibles aberraciones que no he tenido la oportunidad de corregir.

Viernes 13  
PruePhantomhive  
*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*  
"El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen"  
(William Shakespeare)  
*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*  
(Resumen)  
Hablando de muertes, Wolfram, Yuuri, ¿cuál piensan que va más con ustedes?  
(Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Kyo Kara Maou! pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, Kadokawa Shoten, Junji Nishimura, Studio DEEN, NHK, Animax y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*  
Capítulo único

—Viernes 13—

Wolfram estaba enojado con Yuuri.  
Yuuri estaba enojado con Wolfram.  
El castillo era un caos.  
—Padre, padre —llamó Greta, intentando portarse conciliadora, mirando alternativamente al rubio y al moreno, manteniendo el primero los brazos cruzados y una actitud bastante altanera y el segundo una mirada retadora y los labios apretados en una perfecta línea—, en verdad que no tengo inconveniente alguno con cualquier clase de regalo que deseen darme en mi próximo cumpleaños. Un nuevo potro me encantaría —y miró a Wolfram— y por supuesto que mi propio equipo personalizado para jugar beisbol también, así que… ¿por qué no me regalan cada quien eso… de manera individual… y dejan de… pelear?  
—Es que decidimos darte algo juntos —siseó Wolfram, cuya mandíbula apretada parecía a punto de reventar por la presión que ejercían sus dientes los unos contra los otros.  
—Pero no podemos ponernos de acuerdo —ladró Yuuri, con ganas de tirarse por la ventana, o bien, de tirar a Wolfram.  
—Porque queremos cosas completamente diferentes —añadió Wolfram, cuyos ojos verdes parecían contener, en vez de esa materia gelatinosa de la que se forman los ojos, un veneno corrosivo capaz de derretir muros de acero en segundos.  
Greta, esta vez, se apresuró a intervenir antes de que Yuuri pudiese agregar algo más a la charla para terminar de convertirla en un caldo de veneno intragable. Suspiró con pesar y se pasó una mano por sus rizos castaños.  
—¿Saben qué? No quiero nada de parte de ustedes en mi cumpleaños. Aun si me regalan una casa de muñecas hecha de oro macizo, no la aceptaré porque…  
—¿Estas diciéndonos que deseas una casa de muñecas hecha de oro macizo y un nuevo potro?  
—No, te está diciendo que desea una casa de muñecas hecha de oro macizo y un nuevo equipo personalizado para jugar beisbol. ¡Ella quiere un bate con su nombre grabado en él!  
Greta, cansada de la conversación de aquellos dos, negó con la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse. Mientras tanto, Yuuri y Wolfram se quedaron sumergidos en una discusión de miradas bastante fuerte que terminó en cada quien yéndose por su propio camino.  
Las cosas no mejorarían con esos dos a la mañana siguiente, cuando, habiendo dormido en habitaciones distintas, desayunado cada quien en diversos extremos de la mesa, evitándose en todos los aspectos, sus personas se encontraron abruptamente por fin en los jardines del castillo, en donde Wolfram pretendía pasar una tarde tranquila leyendo Crimen y castigo, de Fiódor Dostoievski, acción que vio truncada al ver llegar a su prometido y sus aires de pato extraviado.  
El rubio bufó, cerrando el libro de pasta dura de golpe, dejándolo en el pasto.  
—Su Majestad, deseaba tener el día libre para descansar, para pasarlo a solas, seguro que usted piensa lo mismo, y por ello se encontrará otro sitio en donde perder su valiosísimo tiempo —siseó, con una sonrisa capaz de congelar un desierto.  
Yuuri tuvo que pasar saliva antes de que los mecanismos de su cerebro hicieran "clic" y supiera que responder:  
—Ah…  
Wolfram puso los ojos en blanco.  
Yuuri se sintió molesto por el detalle, por lo que avanzó hasta ponerse delante de él y, cual dama indignada, se llevó las manos a la cintura, sin ser demasiado consciente de ello.  
—¡Oye, ya basta! ¡Greta ya nos dijo que no deseaba nada de nuestra parte, por lo que podemos dejar de pelear!  
Wolfram torció la boca mientras se levantaba. Sus ropas azules habían quedado ligeramente manchadas de verde debido al contacto con el húmedo pasto recién podado.  
—¿Así? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Seguro, enclenque? ¿No quieres al menos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para desquitarte? —preguntó, con los ojos demasiado abiertos y un aire desmedidamente cínico envolviéndole. Una de sus manos blancas se posó sobre el pecho de Yuuri, haciéndole ruborizar.  
—Pe-pero, ¡¿qué cosas dices?! ¡No hagas esa clase de declaraciones tan de repente!  
Wolfram, sonriendo de medio lado, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para alejar los rebeldes cabellos dorados de su rostro.  
—¿Sabes? Hoy es viernes trece —contó, apretando sus dedos en el pecho de Yuuri, lastimándolo levemente—, en Shin Makoku se cree que todo, absolutamente todo, en este día puede pasar, desde que un pobre aldeano se encuentre en la calle una bolsa de monedas de oro tirada por un noble y cambie toda su forma de vida, hasta que los espíritus nos hagan una visita. Quién sabe, podría suceder que te volvieras una persona más competen…  
—¡Wolfram!  
El aludido rió.  
—Era una broma.  
Y, tras reír un poco, Yuuri supo que Wolfram ya se había apaciguado, como el pequeño lobo que hace rabieta al no encontrar carne para devorar y se tranquiliza una vez le ha hincado el diente al grado del sonambulismo.  
Yuuri suspiró y se sentó contra el grueso tronco del árbol que había sido abandonado por su prometido momentos atrás. Jugueteó con el grueso libro del tercer hijo de la ex-Maou y luego lo dejó por la paz.  
Wolfram, por otro lado, le observó largo y tendido hasta que decidió que no tenía más motivos para iniciar una nueva trifulca. De hecho, también se había aburrido de pelear. Ahora le dolía el estomago por haber robado y devorado esa mañana varios de los dulces tradicionales de Shin Makoku que se habían preparado para la celebración del día de muertos —una tradición bastante desbancada y loca en comparación a la que los japoneses tenían, por lo poco que había podido comparar—. También se sentó, con una mano en el abdomen.  
—¿Insistiremos con el regalo para Greta?  
—No sé si sea lo más conveniente. Es bastante complicado. A lo mejor el siguiente año podemos intentar lo mismo y ahora sí llegar a un acuerdo.  
—Vale. El potro ya está en las caballerizas: se llama Teina.  
—Igual. El equipo de béisbol está oculto bajo la cama de nuestra habitación.  
Un silencio tranquilo los rodeó, finalizando, de cierto modo, la conversación.  
Wolfram se puso a jugar con una correa de cuero que sobresalía del soporte para su espada —la cual no llevaba— y lo agitaba en círculos de vez en cuando, mientras Yuuri solo se dedicaba a observar el grisáceo cielo que amenazaba con una ligera llovizna.  
El pasto mojado olía demasiado.  
—O sea que, a fin de cuentas, nunca íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo porque cada quien ya tenía la "cosa" que iba a regalar —murmuró el Rey—. O sea que estaríamos insistiendo hasta que uno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer (o en su defecto, que pasara lo que pidió Greta), y como eso nunca iba a suceder, estaríamos en una constante riña…  
—Algo así —aceptó el rubio, que también estaba pensando en algo parecido.  
De nuevo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos.  
Fue Wolfram quien pegó su cabeza al hombro de Yuuri, posó una de sus manos en la blanca mejilla y, sin demasiado cuidado en la operación, tiró de él para estamparle un beso en los labios.  
Yuuri lo correspondió mitad sorprendido, mitad dejado. Se animó a acariciar los rizados y suaves cabellos dorados.  
Wolfram, que se había inclinado más de lo que realmente podía, sintió que se resbalaba un poco y que se iría de bruces, por lo que decidió cortar el beso al tiempo justo para apoyar una de sus manos en el pasto y detenerse.  
—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró Yuuri, con las mejillas de color carmesí, el corazón latiéndole a mil y las manos sudando.  
—Se llama "beso".  
—¡Ya sé! ¡Pero ¿por qué ahora?!  
Wolfram se encogió de hombros.  
—A saber.  
Yuuri suspiró, resignado.  
En algún lado del castillo, uno de los grandes relojes marcó el medio día, retumbando sus campanadas como los pasos de un enorme gigante.  
Los ojos verdes de Wolfram navegaron por todo lo que tenían enfrente hacia un punto exacto del castillo que Yuuri pudo reconocer como una de las torres viejas, cerca de la cual había una antigua capilla destinada a la adoración de aquel particular "Dios" y la cual no había sido visitada desde la renovación del Santuario, no tan lejos del Pacto de Sangre.  
Yuuri tenía entendido que ahora solo personas como Gunter iban a aquel sitio.  
Realmente, a él no se le antojaba ni de broma subir. Se imaginaba a una horda de murciélagos saltándole encima una vez pusiera los pies en el rellano de ese lugar.  
—Sabes, hoy es viernes trece —volvió a decir el soldado, sin apartar la vista de aquel lugar.  
—Sí, ya lo habías mencionado antes —le recordó el Maou, actuando como espejo e imitando la actitud de su prometido, bastante seria para su desgracia.  
—Es que recordé una vieja historia de Shin Makoku con respecto a esa torre —y alzó la mano derecha, apuntando con descaro el sitio. Yuuri se apresuró a bajarle la mano.  
—¿Te han dicho que apuntar es de mala educación?  
Wolfram le observó como si estuviera a punto de sacarle la lengua. Se incorporó y tomó el libro que había dejado abandonado, sujetándolo debajo de su brazo izquierdo, echando a andar en dirección del castillo.  
Yuuri, quien pensaba que lo había hecho enojar, se apresuró a seguirle, puesto que no deseaba ninguna clase de pelea más.  
—¡Oye! —llamó justo cuando Wolfram acababa de subir los escalones de piedra que le llevarían al pasillo del primer piso.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Te has enojado?  
—¿Ah? Se me han quitado el apetito de molestarte, Yuuri. No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para perder fastidiándome contigo una vez más.  
—¿Eh? ¡Eso ha sonado tan mal!  
Wolfram bajó aprisa dos de los escalones que acababa de subir y sujetó con fuerza uno de los brazos de Yuuri, obligándole a subir tras él.  
—Es que quiero subir a la torre —explicó—. Me ha parecido interesante de pronto. Cuando tenía treinta, mi tío solía contarme historias referentes al Pacto de sangre y algunos de sus secretos. Una vez me dijo que en esa torre había sucedido algo extraño, que era peligrosa y que lo más conveniente era nunca subir a ella, pero ya soy un adulto, así que me siento completamente en libertad de visitarla —dijo todo eso mientras arrastraba al Maou por el brazo.  
Yuuri, sintiendo que sus talones golpeaban los bordecitos de las lozas de roca un tanto sueltas, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del agarre de Wolfram, a quien le importó un comino seguirlo llevando del brazo o no. El punto fue que los dos siguieron andando, codo contra codo, en dirección del acceso a la torrecilla cercana a la capilla. Al final, el Maou se animó a comentar:  
—En Japón, si te dicen una cosa es por algo. Tal vez tu tío tenía motivos especiales para pedirte que no subieras ahí por medio de un relato. ¿Y si salen murciélagos volando y te muerden la nariz? —se proyectó—. O que tal que hay alguna especie de secreto macabro oculto ahí. Un esqueleto olvidado o ¡No sé!  
Wolfram, dando zancadas, asintió con la cabeza.  
—Eso es lo que hay, estoy seguro —afirmó.  
Habían llegado por fin al acceso: una puerta de madera que comenzaba a podrirse con aldaba de acero oxidado.  
Yuuri tuvo miedo de que aquel trozo de metal pudiera estar dañado o roto: no sabía si los mazoku tenían defensas contra el tétanos.  
Wolfram empujó sin la necesidad de tocar la aldaba. La puerta chilló horrendamente y el Rey automáticamente se cubrió los oídos. Tras la cubierta, había una escalera de roca, como todas las del castillo, que se mostraba bastante destartalada debido a sus años. Hasta la cima, había una nueva puerta y, tras ella, Yuuri estaba seguro de que se encontraría con algo que no le gustaría…Ahora que lo pensaba: ¿Cuándo habían subido tantos pisos como para haber alcanzado la torre ya?  
No, no, aun faltaba demasiado para llegar a ella. Tenían que ver al menos al oratorio para saber que estaban cerca de la torre.  
—Uhm… ¿murciélagos listos para morderte la nariz? —se esperanzó el Maou.  
Wolfram lo miró como si pensara que era un idiota.  
—No, un esqueleto. Según lo que recuerdo, alguien del servicio había muerto ahí.  
—¿Eh?... ¡¿Eh?! —Y, por fin, Yuuri se detuvo, pensando seriamente que, a partir de ese día, no volvería a seguir a Wolfram a ningún lado ni de broma.  
—Se supone —comenzó el soldado, interpretando las palabras de su prometido como una petición de que contara la historia, todo lo contrario a lo que Yuuri pretendía. Mientras hablaba, comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin titubear a pesar de que sintiera los flojos peldaños temblando bajo sus pies —que el hijo de una de las empleadas de servicio murió allá arriba y que su alma está penando por todo el castillo, esperando a que otro pobre sufra la misma suerte que él.  
La sonrisa que pintó en sus labios a continuación le indicó a Yuuri que él no pensaba ser ese "otro pobre". Comenzó a desear que él tampoco: por alguna extraña razón, había ido detrás del rubio a pesar de que se había dicho que no.  
—O-oye, ¿por qué te contaban esa clase de cosas cuando eras niño? Alguna especie de trauma te ha de haber generado —no supo si Wolfram lo miró con burla o con molestia.  
La escalera cada vez se iba tornando más y más oscura y pronto llegó un punto en el que solamente podían escuchar el sonido de sus pasos.  
Wolfram parecía deslizar la punta de su bota hacia el frente antes de avanzar o levantar el pie para subir un escalón. A sus espaldas, Yuuri procuraba no despegar las manos de la pared y tratar de seguir los movimientos del otro.  
No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación de invisibilidad, pero, tal como en aquella ocasión, necesitaba al menos un poco de luz para poder ubicarse. De hecho, hubo cierto momento en el que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y ¡Por Shin-Ou y su horda de matones que no pensó en poner las manos ahí!  
A Wolfram no le importó, por supuesto, pero para Yuuri fue casi un momento infernal.  
Wolfram ya había apuntado a su marcador al menos diez puntos con el beso de minutos atrás. Él se acababa de apuntar unos veinte con la manoseada que le acababa de dar.  
—¡Pe-pe-perdón!—chilló, aunque sus manos seguían bastante cómodas en esa zona calientita y suave. Súper suave.  
Los ojos de Wolfram estaban entornados. No se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso. Realmente, no se había animado a mover algo aparte de sus ojos.  
—A lo mejor cuando termines, podríamos seguir avanzando.  
—¡Yo no quiero terminar nada!  
—¡¿Es eso una especie de declaración?!  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló Yuuri, bajando de un salto alrededor de tres escalones, sintiendo aún su cuerpo cosquillear gracias a una enorme vergüenza.  
Casi sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. Realmente no tenía demasiadas ganas de moverse de nuevo. De hecho, tenía más o menos la idea de que, en cuanto Wolfram hiciera alguna especie de movimiento o respirara siquiera, se iría corriendo de regreso escaleras abajo, yendo a encerrarse a su recámara, intentando fingir a partir de esa realidad que absolutamente nada había pasado. Ni el beso —que le había gustado— ni ese movimiento brusco que había significado una subida a un nuevo peldaño en su relación con el rubio, a quien parecía no haberle afectado nada de aquello.  
En efecto, cuando Wolfram suspiró, Yuuri intentó devolverse al pasillo antes de las escaleras, sin embargo, algo que reconoció como cobardía se lo impidió. Al final, cerró los ojos y terminó emparejándose con el rubio.  
—Si te caes, siéntete libre de pellizcar cualquier cosa ajena a mi cuerpo —advirtió el soldado con un tono de voz lúgubre, sin embargo, Yuuri adivinó que le estaba guiñando el ojo en medio de la oscuridad.  
Pasó saliva, diciéndose mentalmente de manera continua «Nada ha pasado» y tratando de comportarse sereno a pesar de que su corazón llevaba ya rato latiendo como si fuera una especie de bomba de presión.  
Iban más o menos por el veinteavo escalón cuando Wolfram pegó un salto. Yuuri iba ahora un peldaño por encima de él.  
—¿Qu…? —masculló, pero Wolfram le soltó un manotazo.  
—¡Yuuri! ¡No te aproveches de «Si pasa una vez, pasará dos»! ¡No siempre estaré a tu disposición!  
—¿Eh?  
—¡No vuelvas a tocarme!  
Y, como la luz comenzaba a volver gracias a pequeñas grietas en la ya cercana puerta que tenían al frente, Yuuri pudo ver como el rubio se llevaba una mano a la espalda baja, como si quisiera prevenir un nuevo agarrón.  
Yuuri se puso rojo de vergüenza.  
—¡No te he vuelto a tocar!  
Wolfram cerró los ojos, apretando la boca. Vale, había sido él quien había querido ir a semejante lugar, el cual se prestaba perfectamente para ciertas bromas subidas de tono, pero jamás pensó que Yuuri… ¡maldito enclenque! —Claro que jamás pensó que aquel tirón en su espalda había sido su ropa, desatorándose del fuerte agarre del cinturón gracias a un movimiento brusco—.  
Al fin, cuando llegaron a la puerta de madera, el Maou pudo percatarse de que su compañero le vigilaba atentamente.  
—¡Que yo no te toqué! —se defendió.  
Wolfram se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco antes de empujar la nueva puerta, la cual, por lo viejo de su constitución, soltó una nube de polvo ante el contacto de la blanca mano y terminó saliéndose de sus goznes para terminar en el duro suelo de piedra sucio.  
Yuuri comenzó a preguntarse si Wolfram estaría demasiado molesto, sin pensar que las partes de metal de la pieza ya estaban demasiado gastadas. Con curiosidad, fue el primero en entrar a una amplia recámara circular en cuyo rincón se encontraban los restos de lo que parecía ser un clavicordio pequeño y varios instrumentos de pintura, como banquitos, caballetes y paletas. Lo más nuevo en aquel sitio parecía ser grandes rollos de tela manchada que parecían haber sido abandonados ahí luego de ser descartados para la elaboración de algún vestido demasiado especial.  
Había telarañas por todas partes y su tela constituía las únicas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de cristales rotos.  
Las botas de Wolfram dejaron marcas grandes en el colchón de polvo y suciedad que cubría el suelo mientras que los de Yuuri dibujaron un pequeño caminito al entrar, puesto que el chico seguía arrastrando los pies, costumbre fija luego de subir la escalinata a oscuras.  
—No me imaginé que hubiera un sitio como este en el Pacto de sangre. Tan abandonado.  
—Hay cerca de cuarenta habitaciones iguales. El punto es que son tantas, que terminan por olvidarse y dejarse. En alguna de estas perdí mi primer espada.  
—¡¿Y qué demonios tenias que andar haciendo tu en lugares tan macabros como este?!  
—¡Me gustaba jugar a las escondidillas con mis hermanos y los sirvientes de vez en cuando! —se defendió el rubio, agitando la larga melena leonina en señal de descontento, avanzando por la habitación en busca de algo.  
Yuuri se había olvidado completamente del propósito de la visita a ese sitio por lo que, cuando vio como Wolfram empujaba unos cuantos rollos de tela a un lado —levantando más polvo— y descubría una puerta abandonada que aparentemente estaba en mejor estado que la que había caído al piso, se sorprendió demasiado, acercándose a él rápidamente y observando por encima de su hombro con demasiada curiosidad, la cual se vio despejada una vez que, tras la brillante puerta, aparecieron…más escaleras.  
—¿Y la capilla?  
—Al otro lado de esto. Hay muchos caminos para llegar a ella. Se podría decir que está en lo que se denominaría "Corazón del Pacto de sangre" (por supuesto, no existe nada de eso), así que hay varias rutas que se le conectan —suspiró—. Me he arrepentido —Y se rascó detrás de la oreja—. Esto me suena a novela policiaca con trama circular.  
—¿Ah?  
—No terminará en nada interesante, segu…  
Pero lo interesante prácticamente le cayó del techo cuando, en la mitad de las nuevas escaleras, el rostro de un niño se vio dibujado en un extraño resplandor blanco que se evaporó con exactamente la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido.  
En la boca de Wolfram se dibujó una sonrisa casi maniaca y su pierna derecha fue la primera en moverse. Yuuri, que no había visto nada, le imitó, siguiéndole como un pollito a su mamá. De haber visto lo mismo que Wolfram, estaba claro que hubiera huido buscando a su escolta para que obligaran a bajar de aquel sitio a su prometido, porque no era lo mismo vivir en un Reino plagado de demonios súper guapos a un Reino en donde también había fantasmas. No, eso ya era exagerar. ¡Ejem! Si, exagerar.  
Esta vez, al subir la escalera, tuvieron aparentemente menos problemas que en la primera, puesto que la luz abundaba en esta gracias a que, posiblemente, se encontraran cerca de la cima, en donde se abriría ya la torre, permitiéndoles ver el majestuoso cielo azul de Shin Makoku —era desesperante no tener mucho aire que respirar ahí adentro, todo se sentía tan seco—.  
Por fin, al subir los cerca de veinticinco escalones, dieron con la amplia explanada de la torre, en donde se encontraban solas en el suelo algunas plumas de ave y trozos de ramitas de los nidos que los pájaros habían hecho en las canaletas.  
Gran parte del suelo estaba construida con madera por lo que, habiendo visto lo que había ocurrido con la puerta del piso de abajo, debían andar con demasiado cuidado: una parte, justo delante de ellos, estaba ligeramente levantada y destrozada, recordando aquella escena del Titanic cuando el barco se había partido a la mitad.  
Yuuri miró con alivio todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. No había ningún esqueleto ni nada que se le pareciera, por lo que ya podían volver felizmente a la civilización.  
Wolfram, que seguía perdido en el misterio del destello blanco, no opinaba exactamente lo mismo.  
No iba a caer, definitivamente no iba a caer en la dichosa creencia de que el supuesto espíritu buscaba a alguien con quien sustituirse para poder partir de la torre. Solo tenía ganas de fisgonear. Cosas como aquella no se veían en Shin Makoku todos los días —no que se fijara—.  
—¿Volvemos de una buena vez? —preguntó Yuuri.  
—Pensé que quien tenía sangre de detective eras tú.  
—¡Pero aquí no hay nada que investigar! Simplemente alguien que tuvo muy mala suert… —pero se vio obligado a pegar un grito en vez de terminar la palabra puesto que su zapato tocó madera podrida y se hundió en ella con un fuerte crack.  
De no haber sido por la veloz mano de Wolfram, que tiró de él contra la única pared que había ahora en aquel sitio, quien sabe si se hubiera visto de nuevo en el primer piso de la torre, habiéndose ganado unas cuantas contusiones.  
Igual, estando palma contra palma, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que las cosas se pondrían un poco pesadas.  
Si bien él podía ver lo mismo que Wolfram, prefería hacerse de la vista gorda o atribuírselo a un día con demasiado sol.  
—En Shin Makoku es común ver espectros. Sobre todo a los Gorros rojos.  
Yuuri, que estaba más colorado que un tomate debido a la cercanía con su prometido —quien lo sujetaba por la cintura y la mano como si estuvieran a punto de bailar un vals y Yuuri fuera la chica—, tartamudeó:  
—¿Los-los q-que?  
Wolfram puso los ojos en blanco mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse correctamente y a apostar los pies de manera firme en el suelo de madera que, ya habían comprobado, resultaba ser peligroso.  
—Son enanos —explicó el soldado, alzando la vista hacia el cielo, cuyo gris y azul se mezclaban más que antes y creaban un matiz extraño que brillaba con los pocos rayos del sol que lograban atravesar las nubes—. Generalmente aparecen en los sitios en donde se ha derramado sangre, en campos de batalla, para ser más exactos. ¡He visto tantos! Pero siempre me dan la impresión de ser una especie de alucinación. La gente con maryoku puede verlos. Tienen un mazo —agregó, como si fuera la información que Yuuri más necesitara saber.  
El moreno, que comenzaba a cansarse de aquella situación extraña, trató de pensar en un buen argumento para hacer a Wolfram creer que ya era el tiempo de bajar de la torre. Se aclaró la garganta con fuerza e iba a poner su mano en el hombro del soldado cuando, de repente, este señaló un trozo de cristal apostado contra la muralla que tenían delante, sobre cuya superficie golpeaba un poderoso rayo de luz blanca, de esos que podían traspasar las nubes sin pena alguna.  
—¡Jum! —se indignó y sin dar explicaciones, fue hacia las escaleras.  
Yuuri, contento de que el rubio hubiera tomado esa decisión, intentó seguirle, sin embargo, el tercer hijo de la ex-Maou volvió sobre sus pasos antes de que le permitiera siquiera posarse debajo del dintel de la puerta.  
—Esa cosa —masculló Wolfram—. No hay ningún fantasma: esa cosa —y señaló con el dedo en dirección del cristal contra la muralla.  
—Señalar es…  
—¡No me importan tus "fastuosas" costumbres japonesas, Yuuri! ¡Aquí no hay ningún fantasma! Era esa cosa la que provocaba que viera el destello blanco parecido a una cara.  
—¡¿Y que no ha sido esa la mejor noticia del día?! —chilló Yuuri, cuyos pies temblaban debido a las ansias de retirarse de aquel sitio.  
Wolfram terminó sorbiendo ligeramente por la nariz y negando con la cabeza. Al menos, podía decir que de aquello había sacado un momento entretenido y había perdido el tiempo antes de que cayera la tarde y tuviera que ir a entrenar con sus tropas. La adrenalina ya se le estaba bajando del estomago por lo que la mejor de las opciones seria bajar de nuevo a las partes habitadas del Pacto de sangre.  
Bueno, al menos que sirviera un poco más la visita a aquel lugar: decidió asomarse por el borde del muro y ver a esa gran altura la majestuosidad de Shin Makoku.  
Yuuri, que ya había obtenido lo que quería —irse de ahí—se encogió de hombros y se animó a ver también Shin Makoku.  
Desde ahí, los dos podían ubicar varios sitios que ya conocían, como la cafetería a la que a veces iban a tomar chocolate caliente con Greta, la tienda de modas a la que Cecile iba y también el parque, cuyo enorme reloj resplandecía como un gigante pálido gracias a la misma luz blanquecina que los iluminaba a ellos.  
Yuuri se sintió orgulloso de su nación como muy pocas veces hacia: el título de Rey aun no cabía en sus bolsillos completamente. Lo que sí, era que amaba demasiado a su nuevo poblado, lo mismo que a las personas que lo habitaban y que permanecían pasara lo que pasara muy cerca de él.  
El soldado que se encontraba en esos momentos a su lado era, probablemente, el mejor ejemplo de compañerismo y apoyo que jamás había llegado a tener en su joven vida por lo que, al ver sus cabellos dorados brillando como la miel y removiéndose en la danza que le proponía el fuerte soplo del viento, no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Llevó la punta de sus dedos a sus labios y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte.  
¿Era ese el momento para ponerse cursi? A lo mejor una declaración no estaría de más, pero, ¿Qué clase de declaración? Era obvio que una "de amor" sería demasiadoprematura.  
Wolfram, por otro lado, no parecía en lo más mínimo interesado en decir algo embarazoso, todo lo contrario: se había perdido en la vista que le regalaba la torre y parecía no querer salir de ella pasara lo que pasara.  
Yuuri se empinó un poco hacia el frente, ladeando la cabeza, intentando verlo mejor. Wolfram le posó una mano en el hombro y soltó:  
—No deberías empinarte tanto, los muros deben ser igual de frágiles que el suelo y podrían irse abajo contigo detrás.  
Yuuri tuvo un estremecimiento al proyectarse una imagen de él yéndose en pique torre abajo. Aún así, quiso cumplir su deseo de ver un poco más de cerca el rostro de Wolfram por lo que se pegó tan solo un poco al cuerpo del soldado, observando cada detalle de los brocados que tenía el grueso uniforme azul de la guardia de Bielefeld.  
Cuando Wolfram se percató de la insistente mirada de su prometido, lo miró sin tapujos, esperando por una explicación, una acción o alguna clase de "enclencada" de aquel que tenían por Rey.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó luego de mucho rato en el que Yuuri no dijo o hizo nada, pero si se puso bastante rojo.  
—Ah, es que… bueno, yo… Ah… —Wolfram comenzó a preguntarse si sería bueno subir otro peldaño de su relación en ese preciso momento. Yuuri parecía querer. Sí, Yuuri parecía querer—. ¿Por qué te brillan los ojos de manera tan malévola, Wolfram? —Sonrió Yuuri—. Pareciera que estás a punto de cometer homicidio —Lamentablemente, gracias a sus pocas luces, Yuuri quedó bastante confiado de esta idea cuando, sin haber escuchado cien por ciento sus palabras, Wolfram dio un paso al frente para tomarle de un brazo.  
No fue ni rudo, ni violento, tampoco tierno, pero Yuuri —¡Dios salve al Maou!—no se percató de esto, así que… ¡En verdad! ¡Que Dios salve al Maou!  
—¡Yuuri! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué es lo que…?! —Alcanzó a gritar antes de que se le fuera el aire por tirar del brazo del Rey quien, con cara de espanto, pataleaba ahora que el muro se había ido abajo y pendía de él además de la mano del soldado—. ¡Eres tan incompetente! —afirmó, sintiendo como sus botas comenzaban a resbalar contra la gravilla caída del muro y se pegaban contra la pequeña roca puntiaguda que había quedado como vestigio.  
Yuuri, mientras tanto, ser empujaba hacia arriba sin pensarlo mucho, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar hacia abajo…o hacia atrás y tampoco hacia arriba: sus ojos estaban clavados en la hebilla del cinturón de su prometido.  
—¡Deja de moverte así! ¡Harás que me caiga también! —y eso si que pareció lamentarlo el rubio.  
—¡¿Cómo que también?! ¡¿Estas confesando que me dejarás caer?! ¡¿Wolfram?!  
—¡No seas imbécil! ¡Te están sudando las manos!  
—¡Eso es bastante normal en un deportista!  
—¡Pues tu, deportista enclenque, te resbalarás por eso! —advirtió, sintiendo que algo en el estomago comenzaba a dolerle debido al esfuerzo… y a la presión del cuero de su cinturón.  
—¡Wolfram, no quiero morir! ¡Definitivamente, esta no es mi hora!  
Wolfram estaba a punto de llorar de las ganas que tenía de darle un golpe y no poder por tener las manos ocupadas. Su cara, sabía, comenzaba a ponerse roja, mientras la de Yuuri estaba cada vez más y más pálida.  
—¡Como si fuera a dejar que te cayeras! —exclamó resollando el rubio. Por alguna razón, escuchar a Yuuri le ponía bien y le ayudaba a no perder la concentración: era como saber que aun no se le había caído—. ¡Gwendal se enojaría mucho y mi tío también! ¡Además, no me conviene!  
Apretó los dientes y trató de tirar de Yuuri para subirlo definitivamente, el problema se presentó en el momento en el que Yuuri dejó de luchar por su cuenta y se convirtió por unos minutos en un peso muerto. Wolfram sintió como si se fuera a caer detrás de él. Además, el suelo a sus espaldas comenzaba a resquebrajarse mientras él se agachaba cada vez más y más, intentando atraer a Yuuri hacia sí.  
¿Cuánto tardaría alguien de abajo en percatarse de lo que estaba pasando? Oh, sí, cuando el Rey se estampara contra el suelo, claro. Mejor ni siquiera pensar en eso.  
—Escucha, muy seguramente esta no es la primera vez en la que estamos en esta situación. Ahora, pongámonos de acuerdo para tirar y empujar, ¿vale? Tiraré a las tres y tu empujas con ambos pies, ¿sí?  
—Va-vale —tartamudeó el Rey, cuyos brazos comenzaban a entumecerse.  
—¡Una! ¡Dos!... ¡Tres!... ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que empujaras!  
—¡Se me han resbalado los zapatos contra el muro! ¡Está mohoso!  
Wolfram puso los ojos en blanco. Tenían demasiada suerte de tener brazos ejercitados y la fuerza de un militar entrenado y un deportista disciplinado.  
—De nuevo —urgió: las manos de Yuuri se le estaban resbalando más rápido que antes. Trató de apretar con mayor fuerza—. ¡Una! ¡Dos!  
—¡Espera! —Interrumpió Yuuri—. Siento que si hago fuerza me caeré. ¡Mejor esperemos a que alguien venga!  
Wolfram puso una expresión un tanto maniaca en sus bonitas facciones llenas de pegajoso sudor.  
—¡Si llegan será para hacer un peritaje de porque el Rey terminó estampado contra el suelo y para dejar coronas de flores, enclenque! Ahora… espera…—y, contra todo pensamiento de Yuuri, Wolfram bufó un par de veces, puso cara de concentración e hizo un movimiento arriesgado para poder sujetarle mejor de las muñecas, ofreciéndole mayor seguridad—. Pon un poco más de tú parte —sugirió, apretando los dientes, sintiendo que una de sus piernas comenzaba a acalambrarse por la fuerza ejercida en ella y el ángulo en el que la mantenía—. Tampoco me estoy divirtiendo. Yo menos que nadie se está divirtiendo.  
Yuuri soltó una palabrota.  
Wolfram enarcó las cejas y luego las dejó caer inclinadas. Su rostro estaba completamente serio y bastante decidido. A Yuuri le cayó sobre la nariz una de las cristalinas gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por la frente del mazoku. Ahora que se fijaba, sus rostros comenzaban a estar muy cerca.  
—El último intento —susurró el soldado—. Solo… pongámonos de acuerdo bien, ¿quieres? Cuando yo tire de tus brazos, empujaras hacia arriba con las pierna, ¡pero busca un sitio en donde no te resbales!  
—Ah… sí —jadeó Yuuri, que se sentía como un periquito colgando de cabeza de la percha de su jaula.  
—Si lo haces bien, dejaré que le regales a Greta ese equipo personalizado de béisbol en nombre de los dos.  
Yuuri sintió algo parecido a un nudo en la garganta, aunque, por la situación en la que estaba, muy seguramente era que quería vomitar el corazón… y el estómago y todo lo que se le estaba revolviendo en esos momentos.  
—¡Una, dos…! ¡Tres!  
Pero, como antes, los zapatos de Yuuri se resbalaron y, como Wolfram se había confiado de que esa vez todo saldría bien, aflojó su agarre antes de tenerlo bien asegurado contra sí.  
Todo el color que había ganado debido al esfuerzo se convirtió en palidez cuando escuchó el grito aterrado de Yuuri, cayendo, cayendo, cayendo...  
.-.  
Greta iba y venía de un lado a otro en los pasillos del cubículo de enfermería, mientras Conrart, recargado contra el borde de la puerta de entrada, respiraba cansinamente.  
Gisela había salido un momento atrás y les había comunicado que Wolfram tenía solamente un esguince en el brazo derecho y que Yuuri padecía una especie de ataque de nervios que se le pasaría en unas cuantas horas además de golpes sin demasiada importancia.  
—Dan más problemas que un criadero de mapaches —se quejó Gwendal, cuya frente estaba más arrugada de lo normal desde la mañana: aquel percance le había obligado a llenar demasiadas formas y oficios, desde mandar llamar a carpinteros para que arreglaran esa torre hasta constructores, para que levantaran de nuevo los muros.  
Había tomado la decisión de mandar sellar cada sitio "riesgoso" que pudiera atraer la atención de Wolfram y poner en peligro la vida del Rey.  
Cuando Gisela les dio el alta, ninguno de los prometidos dijo nada hasta no haber llegado a la habitación. Una vez ahí, Wolfram cerró la puerta con un empujoncito del pie y eso pareció ser el aliciente perfecto para que Yuuri padeciera un ataque de risa.  
Wolfram estaba a punto de preguntar que qué demonios era lo que le sucedía cuando, de repente, Yuuri se dio la vuelta y estampó su frente contra el hombro lastimado, haciéndole gemir, al tiempo que esos fuertes brazos de beisbolista le apretaban rudamente.  
—¿Estás…? —pero no terminó de formular la pregunta. La humedad contra su hombro le respondió como debía estar Yuuri y casi como estaba él mismo.  
Con el brazo sano, apretó también a su compañero, brindándole la misma seguridad que había intentado darle en lo alto de la torre.  
Fue hasta que Yuuri empezó a moquear, que Wolfram decidió apartarlo un poco diciendo:  
—Cálmate ya, me arruinarás el uniforme.  
El Rey rió bajito, sin alejarse, apretándolo más.  
En eso estaban cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.  
—¿Yuuri? —cuestionó la voz de Greta desde afuera de la habitación.  
—¿Uhm? —masculló el Maou, recordándole al soldado un sonido muy parecido al mugido de una vaca.  
—¿Sabes? He pensado que sí deseo un regalo de los dos. Y no importa lo que sea, si viene de parte de ambos. ¡Estaré muy feliz!  
Yuuri alzó el rostro e intercambió una mirada con Wolfram, quien padecía exactamente el mismo tipo de sorpresa que él.  
.-.  
Gwendal, apuntando unos cuantos datos en su libro de cuentas, alzó el rostro y observó a Conrart, quien hurgaba en unos cuantos libros acomodados en los estantes del despacho del General.  
—Acabo de recordar que hoy es viernes trece —contó el moreno, parpadeando con continuidad.  
—El día en el que todo puede pasar —sonrió Weller, eligiendo un volumen de pasta roja.  
—Y en verdad que ha pasado de todo. Esos dos han tenido demasiada suerte —y una arruga volvió a denotarse en su frente al tiempo que fruncía el ceño para pensar—. Solamente falta que consigan ponerse de acuerdo en "eso".  
—Eso sí que sería un grande «Todo puede pasar»  
Gwendal asintió con la cabeza. Estaba por decir algo más cuando, de pronto, una exclamación desde el pasillo les hizo prestar atención. Greta apareció poco después seguida de una sonriente Anissina.  
—¿Esos gritos son de aquellos dos peleando de nuevo? —quiso saber Conrart, cuyos oídos entrenados podían apreciar los bramidos de Wolfram y los chillidos de Yuuri.  
Greta, un tanto melancólica, asintió con la cabeza.  
—¿Y ahora porque están discutiendo?—y aguzaron el oído para escuchar:  
—¡Tu dijiste que le daríamos el equipo de béisbol personalizado! —gritó Yuuri.  
—¡Solo si las cosas salían bien en la torre, pero te caíste, así que no pienso cumplir con esa promesa tonta!  
—¡Fuiste tú quien me soltó!  
—¡Por enclenque!  
—¡Lo que pasa es que tu eres un principito egoísta!... ¡Ahh! ¡Wo-Wo-Wolfram! ¡WOLFRAM, BAJA ESE FLORERO!  
Conrart se acercó a la puerta y dijo:  
—Será mejor que los detenga antes de que se quemen las cortinas de su habitación.  
Pero, en eso, se escuchó el sonido del cristal roto y lo que pareció ser un flamazo, además del grito del Rey y una probable amenaza de Estado Maou.  
Gwendal bufó cansado cuando vio a Conrart salir corriendo.  
—En verdad que en este día todo puede pasar.  
Anissina, cuyas manos se encontraban sobre los hombros de Greta, sonrió y canturreó:  
—¡Gwendal!, ¿quisieras ser el primero en probar mi nuevo juego de realidad virtual? ¿Cómo te imaginas que sería una invasión zombi en Shin Makoku?  
Gwendal puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a sudar. Pensándolo bien, sería mejor ir a ayudar a Conrart: tal vez, Wolfram y Yuuri terminaran arrojándolo por la ventana…


End file.
